In general, electroencephalography (EEG) is the recording of a brain's electrical activity along the scalp. An EEG is generally divided into five different frequency bands, delta (up to 4 Hz), theta (4-7 Hz), alpha (8-12 Hz), beta (12-30 Hz), and gamma (30-100 Hz). As EEG equipment has advanced over time these frequency bands began to be associated with certain activities or brain states. For example, in neurology, a diagnostic application of EEG is in the case of epilepsy, as epileptic activity can create clear abnormalities on a standard EEG study. Additionally, a secondary clinical use of EEG is in the diagnosis of coma, encephalopathies, and brain death.
Currently, methods of interpreting EEG frequency data are limited to analysis of a subject's results well after the monitoring session has completed. Additionally, the analysis of the results are typically are not interactive. Moreover, while there are methods for monitoring brainwave activity in real time, for example, an MRI, such methods require an expert to interpret the brain wave frequency data. Additionally, the patient/subject typically does not have access to the data for feedback or follow-up.